


Brads Apartment

by orphan_account



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, david is an interior designer (no he’s not), plot holes, this fic is so short, very short mention of sharing clothes, what do i say here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poppy has to go to Brads apartment for the second time
Relationships: Brad Bakshi & David Brittlesbee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Brads Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> This has so many plot holes. What is Poppy picking up? Why is Brad even home? Where's David? I don't know, it's not important.  
> (This wasn't proof read, sorry if it has errors)

“Poppy, you can run to Brads apartment for me, right? Grab whatever it is he needs picked up?” Ian asked Poppy over the phone.

“I hate Brad’s apartment. It scares me.”

“It-it scares you?”

“I don’t know man I just don’t like it. the lack of personal items is unsettling.”

“Well it’s Brad what are you expecting? Throw blankets? I’d send Jo or David but they’re busy. Just go get it, and meet me at the office, got it?”

“Yeah, alright.” she hung up.

Brad’s apartment was spooky. His apartment was big, cold, dark, and didn't feel like someone’s home. It felt like a copy and pasted hotel suite. The way that hotel suites were nice but temporary. She didn’t really want to be there again because of the way it unsettled her, but whatever. She wouldn’t be there for very long anyway. She got in her Lyft, and was on her way.

———————————

She knocked on the door, and Brad opened it.

“Oh, Poppy. Come inside for a second so I can go grab-“

She stepped in the door and tuned out what he was saying, immediately distracted by how different his apartment was. When she was thinking about how sad Brad’s apartment was, she totally forgot that David had moved in with him.

The curtains were pulled open, there were half burned candles on the coffee table and end tables, and a throw blanket thrown on the couch, no one had cared to fold. There were two mismatched coffee cups sitting on the coffee table, too. Shoes next to the door and Jackets thrown onto chairs.

Brad was turning away to go get whatever she was supposed to be picking up, and she noticed he was definitely wearing one of David’s shirts.

She kept looking around and all the things she knew David had added… house plants, pictures, books on the tables… and Brad came back into the room with a box.

“It’s in here, the box is easier to carry.”

“Okay. Hey, your apartment looks different from last time i was here.”

Brad immediately looked embarrassed. “Yeah, David did most of this. Well I guess he did all of it. I like it, it looks nice. Do you know when he’ll be back?”

“No idea. Hopefully soon, I don’t want this to take long.”

“Yeah okay. Bye, Poppy.”

“Bye, Brad.” He closed the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sorry it's short. I came up with this idea for a different ship but I thought it fit Braddavid well. Please comment and let me know what you think, I wanna write them more because they're cute.


End file.
